


Love in a Bottle

by MerCevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boyfriends, Dating, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Slytherin Theo Raeken, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Stiles's plan to make Lydia fall in love with him was perfect.He wasn't counting on Theo Raeken drinking the love potion though...What’s Stiles supposed to do now!?
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: Steo Back2School Day 2020





	Love in a Bottle

Stiles is a five year student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was placed on Slytherin House. He is ambitious, brilliant, incredibly smart and a troublemaker. He is also one of the students with more potential from all the School, he is sure to become a powerful wizard.

For being a Slytherin he is also kind, he has friends from all houses, he is social, but there is one person who he can’t seem to get along with: Lydia Martin, fellow Slytherin housemate with whom Stiles is in love. But Lydia has never taken any interest in him apart form the academic in which they both compete, so Stiles has made up his mind to change that fact.

Stiles has been researching in the library and he believes he has found a solution. _A love potion_. The love potion is one of the hardest to do but Stiles is confident about his abilities. All he needs is for Lydia to spend some time with him, she would realise that they are meant to be and when the potion wears off she would fall in love too.

Stiles believes his master plan is perfect, so he collects all the ingredients he needs. He pours the potion into a cup of coffee. Black and no sugar, just the way she likes it, all that’s left is for Lydia to drink the potion…

~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning Lydia” Stiles says to the redhead. Lydia shortly smiles before continuing to readher book. “I brought you coffee” Stiles proclaims placing the cup in from of her crush.

“That’s very kind of you” Lydia thanks Stiles before continue reading her book. Stiles stays in front of her, waiting for her to drink the coffe. “Do you need anything else?” The readheas asks.

“No, nop, I-I leave you to your studies...” Stiles excuses himself walking to the end of the classroom. It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t drink it right away. But what Stiles was not expecting was the arrival of _Theo Raeken._

Theo is a Slytherin Wizardlike Stiles and Lydia. He is in fact Slytherin’s golden boy, the very best representation of a Slytherin snake. Cold-hearted, competitive, manipulative... Stiles basically hates him. They are some kind of rival m, because Theo is always provoking and teasing him.

Stiles sees Theo walking towards Lydia’s table and small talk with her. But he will have never expected what happens next. Theo takes Lydia’s coffe cup, the one with the _love potion inside_ and meeting Stiles’ eyes in the distance lifts the cup to his mouth.

Before Stiles comprehends what is about to happen all he can do is stare as Theo drinks the coffee he prepared for Lydia.

“Theo! W-wait!!” Stiles shouts running towards the boy.

“Hey Stiles, what’s wrong?” Theo asks.

“Y-youu... were not supposed to drink that!!” Stiles complains.

“I’m sorry Stiles, you can make me another coffee if you want. Theo said he has been studying all night and he needed the caffeine” Lydia explains.

“The coffee tastes good, thanks Stiles” Theo smirks. Before Stiles could respond the Professor arrived and all the students moved to sit. Stiles went to his place looking absolutely shocked. This is not what it was supposed to happen! Maybe the potion won’t work, it’s a difficult potion, maybe Stiles messed up preparing it.

_Not a chance._

Theo is incredibly forward and aggressive with his flirting. Stiles has never blush so much in his entire life. Theo follows him everywhere, he sends him magic letters declaring his love for him, and uses any chance he can in flying class to bump into him. Theo gave him a gigantic flower that almost ate a fellow student as a pet present.

“Maybe you should give him a chance, he seems to really like you” Scott, a Gryffindor friend argues. What Scott doesn’t know it that Theo’s feelings are artificial, he is acting that way because of the potion.

“I don’t know... if I ignore him he’ll stop... eventually...” Stiles allegues.

“If you’re so sure that you don’t want to be with him, maybe you should go on a date with him and let him down slowly...” Kira, another Gryffindor student, suggests.

And that’s a good option. Stiles can accept the date and make it a living hell, making the potion wear off. So Stiles accepts Theo’s offer to go on a date. Stiles couldn’t help but to flinch when he saw the excitement in Theo’s eyes. The truth is that Stiles didn’t want Theo to suffer, this was never supposed to happen in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo insists that he should be the one organising the date and Stiles agrees to it. He has to prepare the speech he is going to give Theo about how they will never work out anyway.

But as it’s been happening lately, Stiles’s plans never go the way they are supposed to.

The date with Theo... was incredibly _fun_. Theo planned the date to every detail, butter beers in Hogsmeade, picnic at the Forbidden Lake... they even pranked Filch together. And Stiles loves to prank Filch.

Maybe it is because he hasn’t had such a great time in so long but he accepts to go out with Theo again. And the following dates are also _perfect_. Stiles is not blind and he can see that Theo is very attractive. Having such a hot guy after you is _exciting_. Stiles starts to spent more and more time with Theo. They partner together in class, practice quidditch... they are the power couple of Slytherin House.

Their first kiss is something Stiles will never forget. They were in the library having a “research date” as Theo calls them when Stiles noticed that Theo was looking at him with an intense gaze. Before Stiles had the chance to ask what was wrong, Theo grabbed him him the arm and pushed him toward an unoccupied aisle, trapping Stiles against the bookshelves and crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss that made Stiles’s brain melt.

_“What was that for!?” Stiles breathlessly asked._

_“Stop sucking your pen like that you tease! It’s distracting” Theo responded before pulling his lips on Stiles’ again exploring his mouth. Stiles couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his mouth that made Theo go crazy pulling their bodies even closer if possible, until they were rubbing their hips together and their hands massaged their backs and necks._

_“T-The-o...” Stiles said between kisses. Theo hummed. “Herbo-bology... we need to do Herbology...”_

_Theo groaned. “We finish this later”_

Some of the students at Slytherin are not happy they are dating though, Theo is legacy and Stiles is not pure blood, but Theo turns the bullies into rats and Stiles has never seen anything as romantic as that. He knows he is falling in love with Theo. The smirking bastard... who is Stiles kidding, Theo _turns him on a lot_. But behind all that, the real Theo is attentive and protective. Stiles really hopes that Theo is truly falling in love with him too...

Stiles is gonna have to come forward about the love potion, but he is afraid of telling Theo... he could react badly and break up with him. Stiles has gotten used to being with Theo.

But the conversation need to happen because Stiles can’t lie anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Theo...” Stiles says joining his boyfriend in the Slytherin common room.

“Hey babe!” Theo responds pecking Stiles on the lips.

“I need to talk to you about something...” Stiles murmures

“Okay...” Theo says taking Stiles’s hand.

“So... remember when... A couple months ago, before we dated... you were kinda crazy, like doing stupid things to get me to say yes to date you...” Stiles comments.

“Yeah... it was crazy, now I think about it and I did humiliate myself to get you huh? It’s like you bewitched me” Theo claims lifting his head to kiss Stiles.

But before that Stiles stops him. “Well... about that... I kinda did..” Theo looks confused. “I-I made a love potion... it was for Lydia, but you drank her coffee” Stiles confesses. Theo stares at Stiles with an indescriptible face. “Theo…”

“So you did confess... I wasn’t sure you would” Theo smirks.

 _Wait what?_ “What?!”

“I knew” Theo claims.

“What!?” Stiles repeats.

Theo huffs a laugh. “I knew. I saw you making the potion, I knew it was for Lydia, so I pretended to drink it to get close to you”

“What?” Stiles insists. “You drank the potion?! On purpose!!?”

“No” Theo snorts. “I made the potion disappear, I drank air”

“Bu-ut... then why did you act like that?” Stiles questions

“Because I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get a chance to date you” Theo allegues.

“You!! You manipulated me!” Stiles accuses.

“Says the one who was going to use magic to get a date” Theo huffs.

“It’s all been a lie!” Stiles argues.

“Has it really? Because I think we both acted willingly with every move we did. We may have hidden some information but when it comes to our feelings, they were real. You like my dark side just as much as I like yours. Admitt it. We are both Slytherins after all” Theo claims.

“I hate you” Stiles says.

“I hate you too” Theo smiles.

Stiles kisses Theo, both of them smiling into the kiss. Stiles does actually consider the love potion a success, he did get love in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This came as a surprise and since today is SteoBack2SchoolDay I decided to save it to post it today. It's short but I loved the idea of the love potion!
> 
> We all know Theo is clearly a Slytherin but for me Stiles is too. These two together creating chaos and mischief is something we need, but for the moment hope you like this story!
> 
> If you did as you know comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
